May-Li Wang
May-Li Wang is a Care Worker at Ashdene Ridge starting in Series 2, replacing Gina. In Coming Round, it is revealed that May-Li is a lesbian and has two adopted children. May-Li has a visit from her grandmother, PoPo, who she hasn't seen for years. The kids want PoPo to teach them kung fu after impressing them with some and May-Li agrees to let her. When Jody reckons PoPo is the best grandmother and hints that she and PoPo should make up, May-Li talks to Jody about how PoPo doesn't accept her family as her partner is a woman. May-Li and PoPo discuss what would happen if she took over the business and PoPo makes it clear that May-Li's children aren't her family as she didn't give birth to them. After a kung fu contest, May-Li gives PoPo the chance to meet her children. Later, May-Li receives a family heirloom from PoPo, her great-great-grandfather's diary. Kazima has to undergo an age assessment test to prove she is a minor to remain in the UK. Jasna (Dolya Gavanski) gives Kazina the results and they have determined her birth year as 1997, meaning she is 18 and will have to be deported. May-Li comforts Kazima, assuring her they are going to appeal the decision and Carmen arranges for Kazima's appeal to be filmed. Personality She is funny and kind. When someone is unhappy, she talks to them and tries to please them. She loves football and supports Liverpool going as far as taking part in the TV challenge choosing the football in Endurance. May-Li is tough of the outside, but soft on the inside. She likes a bit of completion, as shown in "Endurance", "I Have A Dream" and another episode. She cares for the kids and wants them to be happy. May-Li is a lesbian in character. She is ecpecting a child made from IVF. Physical Appearance May-Li is of Chinese descent; she has long straight dark hair, brown eyes and olive skin. History 'Before the Show' 'Series 2' 'Series 3' 'Series 4' 'Series 5' Trivia * She caught Bailey trying to runaway in Kick Off * Floss once kissed her on the head, meaning that Floss sees her as mother figure * She supports England football team * She was one of the two girls that were on the team for Football in Endurance * In "Jody In Wonderland", she was the caterpillar * Some people see her as a counterpart for Gina since they are both very alike * She is Gina's replacement. *She is the second character in The Dumping Ground series to be lesbian. The first were Ronnie and Dawn in Series 1. *She has been a Care Worker at Ashdene Ridge since the second series. *She first appeared in the special, Jody in Wonderland. *Her Grandmother, PoPo Wang came to visit Ashdene Ridge, in the episode Coming Round. She was the one who revealed that May-Li Wang was lesbian. *She replaced Gina Conway. *May Li has two adopted children. *It is thought she has replaced Mike Milligan as Head Care Worker, as of Series 7: 24 'The Last Dance'. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults – Careworkers Category:Care Workers